A Very Buffy Afternoon
by lilangelstar
Summary: The DC gang sit down to watch the Buffy season finale....with mixed


TITLE: A Very 'Buffy' Afternoon. (DC/Buffy Crossover)  
  
AUTHOR: Laura Butler lilangelstarz@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Ok, for Dawsons Creek this is about the start of season 2; Pacey  
and Andie (they are sooo cute!) are dating, and you can make up your own   
mind if Dawson and Joey are.  
For Buffy, it is at the end of the season where Buffy sends Angel to hell, after he turns  
back into Angelus. Not sure which season that is.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it by now, I own nothing and nobody in this Fic.  
  
Summary: The DC gang sit down to watch the Buffy season finale....with mixed   
opinions.  
  
Distribution: Anywhere, as long as nothing is changed, and I get sent  
an e-mail so I know where it is.  
  
Authors Note: All flames, comments, likes, dislikes, can be sent to   
lilangelstarz@hotmail.com :Þ I live on feedback!  
Anyway on with the story....  
  
********  
  
"Hey, Dawson, you got the popcorn yet?" Joey yelled "Buffy is  
about to start!"  
The aroma of popcorn wafting up the stairs gave Joey her answer.  
"I can't belive you are making us watch Buffy!" Pacey complained.  
"It's a mythological tale of teenagers saving the world, from..what?   
Demons?"  
"Vampires" Joey, Andie and Jen said simultaniously.   
Dawson, coming in on the tail-end of the conversation, groaned, as  
did Jack and Pacey.  
"Come on.." Jack started.  
"SHHH!" all three girls said.  
"No talking during Buffy!!"  
"Oh my god.." Pacey said under his breath.  
"Shut up Pacey" Joey snapped.  
They were all silent for a minute, before Jack said:  
"Maybe if I'm lucky, Sarah Michelle Gellar will pop out   
of the screen and stake me!"  
  
********  
  
"Ok, so let me get this," Dawson said, a few minutes into the show,  
during a commercail break. Jack had his hand over his eyes, and   
Pacey was sitting out on the roof. "This Williow had a crush on  
Xander, who is her best friend for, like, forever, and he's dating   
Cordeilia, the hip, supposably sophisticated girl?"  
"Yep!" Andie confirmed.  
"Is this guy totally oblivious or what?" Joey rolled her eyes, and  
Jen had to stifle a giggle.  
Pacey chose this time to enter the enter the conversation. "Doesn't   
sound familiar at all, does it?"  
Dawson, totally into dissecting the show now, continued, not  
hearing Pacey's remark. "I mean, Cordelia is cool, and popular   
and everything, but Willow is so sweet! Cordelia is majorly lacking  
in humanitarian points, she just wants to party! Willow...Willow is  
the classic girl next door. Gorgeous in her own way, and her and   
Xander have much more in common than he and Cordelia."  
By this time, the entire room had red faces from holding in their  
laughter, In the end Joey couldn't hold it in anymore, and snorted,  
causing the whole room to crack up.  
"What?" Dawson asked, oblivious as always, which only caused  
the group to laugh harder. Despite being the first one to laugh,  
Joey recovered first.  
"Nothing Dawson," she said, ruffling his hair. "Nothing at all"  
Feeling very left out, Dawson plonked down on his bed and   
started sulking.  
"Anyway, Willow is dating Oz," Andie said.  
"The werewolf?" Jack asked incredulously.  
"Uh huh"  
Meanwhile on the television, Buffy had started again. Pacey,   
getting cold outside, decided to come in. He went and wrapped   
his arms around Andie and hid his head behind Andies back.  
"Pacey, just watch a few minutes! It's the season finale, so you wont   
have to see it for a couple of months anyway!" Andie pleaded.   
Pacey shook his head vigorously. "Please? For me?"  
Pacey sighed, and lifted his head. "Ok, but don't expect me to...  
WOW! Is that Willow? Shes hot!"  
Andie slapped Pacey. Quickly, he added, "But not nearly as hot  
as you,"  
Andie rewarded him with a kiss on the lips.  
"Good save, Pace," Dawson muttered.  
"EVERYBODY SHH!!!!" Joey yelled. "SEASON FINALE!!!   
HELLO!?!"  
"But Joey, didn't you say, and I quote: "Cliffhangers..." He was   
stopped from going any further by a hand clamped firmly over his  
mouth.  
"Dawson, SHUT UP!"  
The group all turned their eyes to the television.  
"No need to get bitchy Joey!" he said.  
It was Dawsons turn to get slapped.  
  
********  
  
There was five minutes to go, and the group was getting agitated.  
"She can't kill Angel!" Jen said, extremely distraught.  
"Poor Buffy!" Andie cried.  
"Damn Angel!" Joey said.  
The eyes of Andie and Jen darted sharply to Joey.  
"WHAT?!?" they both screamed.  
"I mean, men always find a way to stuff up relationships. He knew   
the curse. And he knew Buffy would have to deal with the   
repercussions."  
"But it's ANGEL!" Andie said trying to convince Joey she was wrong.  
"ANGEL! She loves him!"  
"He's a monster, "Jack said, which got him a slap from both Jen and  
Andie.  
"Thanks, I was beginning to feel left out of the slapping game!" he said  
sarcastically.   
"He is a jerk!" Joey continued. "And he IS a monster. A cute monster,  
but a monster none the less. Don't get me wrong, I love Angel and Buffy  
together. Just Angel should have been more careful."  
"What about Buffy?" Andie countered. "You can't blame Angel, and not  
blame Buffy!"  
The bantered back and forth, their voices rising with each sentence, and  
Jen joined in. Eventually, the trio of guys had enough.  
"BE QUIET!!" they yelled at the same time.  
The girls stopped short, Jen in the middle of her sentence.  
"Can we please just get through the last 5 minutes without an argument?"  
Pacey asked sternly. The three girls nodded their heads, and the   
commercials finished.  
"Good,"  
  
********  
  
"Oh my god!" Andie sniffled. She blew her nose on a tissue, and dried   
her eyes.  
"Oh man, they're crying over Buffy"  
It was true, even Joey was sniffing, and Jen had a bunch of wet tissues  
next to her.  
"The look on Buffys face!" Jen cried.  
"No wonder she left! I couldn't handle it," Andie said.  
"And it's all Angels fault!" Joey said.  
The heads of Andie and Jen snapped round to face her.  
"WHAT?!?" they yelled.  
"Déjà vu, anyone?" Pacey muttered.  
"How could you even think that?" Andie asked.  
"Because, he put her in this position!" Joey said back.  
The screaming match started again, louder and angrier than before.  
"Here we go again!" Jack, Dawson and Pacey said together.  
  
********   
There it is, what did ya think? Mail me: lilangelstarz@hotmail.com  
  
FAV QUOTE:  
Andie: You are, what we in studious circles refer to as 'up crapola creek  
without a paddle', 'hanging on to the tenth grade by a thread', 'one cliffnote   
away from....  
Pacey: From complete and utter disaster, I get it...  
- The Reluctant Hero  



End file.
